


Swipe Right

by PokeNeo



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Neoshipping, Pokemon, Team Rocket (Pokemon)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25453666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PokeNeo/pseuds/PokeNeo
Summary: Cassidy winds up with a last minute date after scrolling Tinder. But could her mystery man be a lot closer to home than she realised?
Relationships: Kosaburou | Butch & Yamato | Cassidy, Kosaburou | Butch/Yamato | Cassidy
Kudos: 2





	Swipe Right

"Ugh...too skinny...too short..."

"I enjoy reading the Financial Times to broaden my horizons??? Is this guy for real??!!"

Cassidy was laid on her bed after another long, tiring day out in the field. It was Friday evening and as seemed to always be the case recently, she had no plans. Wendy was doing all the overtime she could get and hadn't wanted to go "out out" in weeks. As for Cassidy's other girlfriends, it seemed they were all partnered off and had forgotten about her completely! Frustrated and worried that a groundhog day was about to become a groundhog life, Cassidy had downloaded Tinder. Only for a laugh of course. But already it seemed that the pickings were rather slim...

"Is it really too much to ask for a decent looking man who isn't a complete bore?!" Cassidy muttered to herself as she continued to swipe left through the not-so eligable bachelors. But all of a sudden one profile finally caught her eye. The picture was a side view with the face obscured but he was tall, muscular and tanned. And his username was Mr Mysterious. Cassidy was intrigued.

"That's more like it!" She thought as she swiped right and began to read the profile.  
"Hard player. Hard lover. I'm adventurous and grab life by the Tauros horns. Looking for a fiesty lady who knows her worth for good times, maybe more!"

"Well lets give this a shot then..." said Cassidy as she brushed her hair to partially obscure her own face and took a quick selfie. She figured she could be mysterious too! She pondered a moment as to what to write for a profile. Despite her confidence and self-assurance describing herself was hard! She gave herself a name of KittyQueen81 and began sending a message

"Hey handsome ;)" she typed. "So you like fiesty ladies then? I'm a sex kitten, soft, playful but not afraid to bite! X"

Giggling to herself at the stupidity, Cassidy went to place her phone down but almost immediately it buzzed again. There was a reply!

"Evenin' sure do ;) heh i'm sure I can tame a sex kitten! Nice pic btw. Shame I can't see your face x"

"Shame I can't see YOURS" Cassidy replied.

"Well...guess we should go for a drink and put a face to the name?"

Careful not to appear too keen, Cassidy waited a few minutes before responding.

"Sure. I don't actually have any plans for once. Are you local? I'm in Viridian"

"Yeh same. Uh Foresters bar? It's quieter there. 7:30? X"

"See you there :) x" Cassidy tapped back.

"Well that was easy!" She said to herself. "Knew you still had it in you Cassidy!" She picked up her phone to text Wendy the good news. Outside the sun was just beginning to set, it looked set to be a beautiful evening. Perfect for a 1st date.

"Bring on Mr Perfect..." she muttered.

"I don't think anyone could match your standards Cassie" came a voice as Butch stomped out of the bathroom clutching his phone and attempting to dry his hair at the same time. Cassidy looked up and glared at him over her phone screen. The mission they had today was exceptionally difficult and whilst they had pulled it off it hadn't stopped them snapping at each other. Eventually Butch had lost his rag and a full blown row had ensued. They hadn't spoken properly since they got back. Butch had headed straight for the shower with a slam of the bathroom door. Although Cassidy had noticed he'd been in there rather a long time.

"Oh you're talking to me now then!" she snapped. "Whats it to you anyway?"

"Nothing, just saying it as it is" Butch said coolly as he started rummaging through his wardrobe looking for a shirt. "Another night in eh?"

"You don't have to rub it in" Cassidy replied. She certainly wasn't going to tell her partner about her last minute plans. "So where are you going then?"

"What's it to YOU?" Butch winked as he pulled on his smart black jeans and gave a couple of squirts of colongue.

"Just making conversation. Please don't take that to mean I take the slightest interest in your life!" Cassidy sneered.

Butch shrugged. "Whatever ya say Cass! I happen to be going on a date tonight so don't wait up!"

Cassidy felt her heart sink a little. She certainly wasn't expecting that...

"You are?" She croaked.

"Yeah. Seems a nice girl. But hey, they all start out nice don't they?" Butch chuckled grabbing his wallet. "Don't worry I can't see it being a late one, whats your plans then? Bridget Jones and icecream?"

"Something like that..." Cassidy replied darkly. "Well...have fun. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!"

"Heh. Sure thing Cass!" Butch replied. He glanced at his watch. "I'm gonna head off now, get a couple inside me for Dutch courage an' all that".

"Have a good one" Cassidy called as the door closed behind him. Once she was sure he had walked off she swung her legs over the side of her bed and got to her feet. She flung open the doors to her own wardrobe and began examining her vast number of outfits. Cassidy figured she should dress to impress, even more so than usual! Eventually she picked out a black leather mini skirt and pale pink lacey vest top. Her hair she decided to leave loose over her shoulders.

"As long as I have more fun than Biff tonight!" she said playfully as she applied her make-up. It was already quarter past 7 so when she finished Cassidy slipped into her heels before having one final check in the mirror.   
"Knock em dead!" she smirked before finally heading out of the door herself.  
_________________________________________

Butch was stood outside Foresters having a quick cigarette before his date arrived. In true Friday night style, couples and groups of friends were already out and about on the town. Foresters was much more upmarket than the sorts of bars where Team Rocket members generally went to so he was confident he wouldn't bump into anyone he knew. He didn't have much to go on from the photo, all he knew for certain was that she was blonde and that seemed to apply to over 50% of the females heading this way.

Butch finished his cigarette before crushing the butt beneath his shoe. Not wanting to look like awkward, he pulled out his phone and stood absent-mindedly checking it. Every so often he would glance up looking for any sign of a blonde woman approaching on her own but to no avail. Until...

"Oh crap, what's she doing here?" Butch thought as he clocked Cassidy walking towards him. The last thing he wanted was his partner poking her nose in at this time. Although she did look good...

"What are you doing here Cass?" He asked annoyed. "I thought you were staying in?"

"Change of plan!" Cassidy replied curtly. "But I might ask you the same! Foresters? Bit upmarket for you isn't it?"

"Gotta do what needs to be done to impress them Cass!" Butch said. "Who are you meeting then?"

"Well Ponch! It just so happens that I too have a date here tonight" Cassidy said. She figured there was no point in lying now. "And he should be here any minute! Tall, muscular, adventurous. So keep your eye out!"

"He sounds dreamy..." Butch said flatly. "I'll try and admire him from afar while i'm having fun with my sex kitten!"

"Sex kitten!" sniggered Cassidy. But then as she realised what he said, the penny dropped.

"Did you say sex kitten?" She asked steadily. Butch looked at her.

"Yeah, why?"

"Mr Mysterious..." Cassidy frowned. "Oh for fucks sake..."

Butch's face turned white and then bright red as he too realised.  
"Wait. It's you???" He cried. "Oh my god Cass!!!! Wait so, when I was in the shower I was actually messaging you?!"

"Well this is awkward..." Cassidy muttered.

"Yeah you said it..." Butch replied. "Oh man I was really looking forward to a drink as well..."

Cassidy bit her lip. A thought suddenly crossed her mind and she decided to take the plunge. "Well..." she began. "We still could you know? That's if you're not as adventurous as you say you were"

"Heh you know people make up stuff on those things Cass" said Butch. "Unless you're trying to tell me you really are a sex kitten that loves to bite?"

Cassidy suddenly leaned in close to her partner so her hair brushed up against him. The whiff of her perfume instantly hit Butch and he couldn't help but notice how divine she smelt. He laughed nervously as her violet eyes bore deep into his.

"Well Mr Mysterious..." she whispered. "Perhaps we can get to know one another and you can find out?"

With that she turned on her heel and walked inside the bar. Butch stared after her dumbstruck for what seemed like an eternity. Eventually he snapped back into reality and followed her inside.

"I have a feeling this kitten does bite" he thought to himself.

The end.


End file.
